


Beowulf-Battle in 1781

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Beowulf (Poem), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Did Beowulf ask to interrupt a war-filled town? No. Did he ask to accidentally break a French man's arm? No. And did he ask to assist an army in defeating the British? Absolutely not. But time-traveling is one thing the all mighty Beowulf didn't ask for...





	1. How did I get here?!

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST FOUND BEOWULF FANFIC! YES! But I don't get why some people ship Beowulf and Grendel. I mean, come on! That's like putting carrots in a fruit salad: Not a good combo. And I thought Hamaria (Hamilton and Maria Reynolds) was the worst ship I encountered. Anyway. Enough Brendel (Beowulf and Grendel) ranting. I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

BAM! The first thing the Hamilton Squad heard was a loud THUD! They immediately ran over to the source of the sound. They saw...a man in armor? Weird. He laid unconscious, but still breathing. Hamilton immediately sat the man up. Aaron Burr ran over, splashing water on the man.

Beowulf woke up screaming as he got wet. He looked up and saw 5 men in strange clothes. He screamed once more. He was freaking out.

"HOW DID I GET HERE?!" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he looked at the 5 men.

Now, Beowulf did not scream in fear. He screamed in confusion. He was super confused.

'"Yorktown" the man with dark brown curls and freckles speckled everywhere replied.

Yorktown? Beowulf had never heard of a place in Denmark or Geatland called 'Yorktown'. He didn't even know that place existed.

"Who are you?" Beowulf asked next, still confused and freaked out.

"Oh! I'm Alexander Hamilton" the man with dark brown hair in a ponytail replied.

"I'M JOHN LAURENS IN THE PLACE TO BE!" the man with dark brown curls and freckles from earlier replied.

"Marquis De Lafayette" a tan bearded man with a man bun replied.

"HERCULES MULLIGAN!" a man wearing a bandana screamed out.

"I'm Aaron Burr, sir" an almost bald black man replied (No, I don't think of Burr as a bald mango).

Beowulf stared. He hasn't met anyone with those names. He didn't know what to say. But then, he stood up, took out his sword, and bowed.

"I am the all mighty Beowulf" Beowulf introduced himself, bowing.

"Beowulf? That's a cool name" Hamilton responded.

Beowulf nodded. He gladly shook everyone's hands, and then looked around for the monster he was going to battle: Grendel.

"Okay, Grendel! Come out wherever you are!" Beowulf commanded, swinging his sword around.

No response.

"Um...?" Burr asked, confused.

"WHAT?!" Beowulf screamed super loudly.

"My ears!" Hamilton called out.

"Sorry" Beowulf whispered.

"You do realize you're not in Herot or in Denmark or in Europe" Burr told Beowulf.

"WHAT?!" Beowulf screamed super loudly again, this time freaked out and confused.

Okay, where ever Beowulf was, he had to know. He soon heard loud rustling. And then...

"Boo" a man in a red coat said.

"Ok, do these people not like you or-" Beowulf began while running over to get the shield he dropped.

THUD! SNAP!

"What the-" Lafayette screamed, lying on the ground.

Beowulf ran over to Lafayette, realizing what happened.

"I'M SO SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SOMETIMES CAN'T CONTROL MY STRENGTH!" Beowulf screamed, worried.

Sure, Beowulf had the strength of 30 men, but he has to be careful with it. Tears ran down his face as he ran over to nearby shelter.

"NO! BEOWULF, WAIT!" He heard Hamilton scream.

Beowulf quickly got into an abandoned tent, burying his face in his pillow. Did he ask to break someone's arm? Absolutely not. He hasn't cried in a long time. He hopes this sadness will end in at least 10 minutes...


	2. Comfort (Laurens's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Laurens comforting Beowulf (Laurens's perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do the next chapter about the same thing happening but in Beowulf's POV.

"NO! BEOWULF, WAIT!" I heard Hamilton call out.

I saw Beowulf running away from us, tears pouring down his face. I felt worried for the man. As he entered an abandoned tent, I quietly begin to slowly walk to the tent. I cried quiet but very sad crying as I got closer. I opened the flap of the tent, entering. I saw him with his face buried in a pillow, quietly sobbing. I put my hand on his back. I felt the cold metal immediately, but I ignored it. Tears formed in my eyes as the sobbing continued. Soon, a tear went down my cheek, and I finally decided to speak.

"Beowulf, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Leave me alone..." Beowulf whispered faintly.

"Look, please don't cry. I know it's upsetting that you accidentally broke Lafayette's arm, but-" I began.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Beowulf yelled as loud as can, finally sitting up and causing my hand to get off his back.

He wasn't mad, though. He looked...sad. His face was tear-stained, and I could tell he didn't want anyone in the tent right now.

"Hey...it's....it's alright...not everyone can control their biggest strength in their own bodies....Hamilton....he sometimes can't control his words....Lafayette....he sometimes can't control his French....and me....I...." I whispered.

I wanted to tell him I sometimes couldn't control my gay feelings for Hamilton, but I didn't. Instead, I said something else.

"I sometimes can't control my gut instincts..." I whispered.

I put my hand on Beowulf's shoulder, knowing that he didn't have any words to say. His eyes were closed, and he's still sad. His head was down, and...he...he looked like he was about to cry again. So I spoke more.

"Everyone has their difficulties in life....especially those with the strengths we can't control sometimes..." I whispered.

Soon, Beowulf opened his eyes. And he...looked at me. He sighed sadly.

"I....I was born with my great strength...it was a gift that the Lord has given me that sometimes has it's...disadvantages..." he whispered.

I remained silent, but I wanted to hear more.

"I sometimes can't control my strength....as soon as that redcoat startled you guys....I was ready to attack the man, and....my strength controlled me....I wanted to use both my sword and my strength....but my strength caused a horrible thing....and I felt....upset. I felt like it was my fault...but....it was mainly my strength that caused this...." Beowulf whispered.

Wow. I looked surprised. I...wow. I stayed knelt to the ground, but I put my arms out. Beowulf looked shocked. He then went over to me, and we hugged. We hugged for a few minutes before we parted. Beowulf picked up a wet rag nearby and cleaned up his tear-stained face. Afterwards, I stood up. Beowulf stood up as well.

"So...do the people in the red coats not like you or do they just...scare you at times. Also, when I said 'How did I get here?', you responded with the location I was in. How come?" Beowulf whispered.

"The red coats are British. The location Yorktown is in, America, is fighting against Britain for independence. The reason I said the location after you asked HOW you got here was because...I didn't know how you got here...I wanted to tell you WHERE you were" I responded.

All Beowulf did was nod. I soon heard running.

"YO, LAURENS, GENERAL WASHINGTON IS HERE!" I heard Hamilton call out.

"Let's go" I told Beowulf.

The two of us left the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Beowulf or Hamilton!


	3. Comfort (Beowulf's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Laurens comforting Beowulf. (Beowulf's perspective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Beowulf's POV of the comforting!

I quietly sobbed onto the pillow, knowing that...it was my fault I broke Lafayette's arm...I didn't want to speak to anyone. I remained quietly sobbing for 3 minutes until a felt a hand on my back. Soon, I heard a voice.

"Beowulf, are you okay?"

It was John Laurens. He somehow entered the tent. I didn't want to speak to him, though.

"Leave me alone" I faintly whispered.

"Look, please don't cry. I know it's upsetting that you accidentally broke Lafayette's arm, but-" Laurens began to speak.

I sat up, my face tear stained.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried out super loudly.

I looked at Laurens' shocked expression. It looked like a tear just ran down his face probably from seeing me cry. I looked at him. I put my head down, closed my eyes, and just....felt sad.

"Hey...it's....it's alright...not everyone can control their biggest strengths in their bodies....Hamilton....he sometimes can't control his words....Lafayette....he sometimes can't control his French....and me....I...." Laurens whispered.

He sometimes can't control his what? Gut instinct?

"I sometimes can't control my gut instincts..." Laurens whispered.

Knew it.

I soon felt his hand on my shoulder. I felt the warm hand on my shoulder, but I ignored the feeling. I looked like I was about to cry again.

"Everyone has their difficulties in life....especially those with the strengths they can't control sometimes..." Laurens whispered to me.

I opened my eyes, and I looked at him. I sighed sadly.

"I....I was born with my great strength...it was a gift that the Lord has given me that sometimes has it's...disadvantages..." I whispered.

Laurens remained silent, but he wanted to hear me. So I spoke more.

"I sometimes can't control my strength....when that redcoat startled you guys....I was ready to attack the man, and....my strength controlled me....I wanted to use both my sword and my strength....but my strength caused a horrible thing....and I felt....upset. I felt like it was my fault...but....it was mainly my strength that caused this...." I whispered.

Laurens looked surprised, and then, all of a sudden...he put his arms out. I went over to him, and...we hugged? Wow. I didn't even want to know how I felt when I felt Laurens's arms hugging me and my arms hugging him...so I didn't show the feeling. We hugged for a few minutes before we separated. I picked up a wet cloth-how did that get here?-and I cleaned up my tear stained face with it. Soon Laurens stood up. I stood up as well. I then got confused.

"So...do the people in the redcoats not like or do they just...scare you at times? Also, when I said 'how did I get here?', you responded with the location I was in. How come?" I whispered.

"The red coats are British. The location Yorktown is in, America, is fighting against Britain for independence. The reason I said the location after you asked HOW you got here was because...I didn't know how you got here...I wanted to tell you WHERE you were" Laurens responded.

I nodded. Suddenly, I heard people run.

"YO, LAURENS, GENERAL WASHINGTON IS HERE!" I heard Alexander Hamilton call out to Laurens.

"Let's go" Laurens told me.

I didn't even want to know what feelings I felt a few minutes ago, but it was....strange. Never mind that. We left the tent immediately.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement

Alright. So, I'm going to release art of this on my Deviantart account 'JennThePoMLover2005'. Ignore the bad writing in the literature texts though. Check out my other art, too! Have a good day, you guys (or night)!

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
